What are you looking at?
by Melanieregal
Summary: Regina bathes in a lake and catches someones eyes. (Should i turn this into a multiple chapter fanfic? Ler me know in the review section)


**What Are You Looking At?**

 **Go to the bottom for notes**

They had been back in the Enchanted Forest for four days and Regina desperately wanted to take a shower. She had never realized just how much she enjoyed her warm baths and showers until she couldn't take one anymore. She felt disgusting. She knew that the only way that she was going to be able to get clean was if she washed off in the lake like everyone else, but something about it was just off putting.  
"It would be just my luck that someone else tries to bathe at the same time that I do. Or better yet, the water is probably nasty," She thought cynically. Although the lakes weren't polluted like the ones in the other world, there was still a chance and sometimes you just didn't know.  
On that fourth night she found herself feeling restless; she felt dirty. After a few hours of tossing and turning she could take it anymore; dirty lake or not she needed a bath. Grabbing one of the robes that the group had brought, she quietly made her way to the lake. When she got there her dress was the first to go. She undid the ties, letting it fall quietly to the ground. Her corset came next, the strings loosened completely before she took that off too until finally she could slip off her underwear. Gathering up her clothes she placed them on a nearby rock, setting the robe on the top.  
A small breath escaped her lips as she stepped into the water, already feeling so much better. She slipped in deeper until the water was at her waist, letting out a happy little sigh. She was just barely starting to relax when she heard a twig snap in the distance.  
"Who's there?" She cried, hands moving to cover her breasts. She paused a moment, nervous, trying to pick up any more noise, "Show yourself!" She wasn't sure if it had been an animal or a person but either way she was going to kill them for daring to watch her during such a private moment. "Show yourself!" She repeated when she heard leaves rustling and say the shadow of a person.  
When David stepped out of the shadows she blanched; he was the last person that she had expected to be standing there.  
"Regina, I'm, sorry," David apologized, not looking up at her but instead choosing to focus on the ground, "I didn't know you were here. I came to wash myself off and then I saw you and I don't know what I was thinking. One thing led to another and I was watching you undress and I," He paused in his words, "I'm sorry."  
"You watched me undress!" She snarled her hands tightening against her skin, trying to shield herself, "How dare you!" She felt confused as he stood there shifting his weight from foot to foot. Sure it was flattering that someone as attractive as David would want to watch her undress but the man was married, not to mention a sheep herder- she would never sink to that level.  
"I really am sorry Regina," David apologized, turning to leave, "I'll go now." But then Regina was calling out to him.  
"David, wait," She began, pausing to lick her dry lips, "You can stay and bathe on the other side so long as you don't look at me or tell anyone about this. Got it?" She finished cocking one of her eyebrows.  
"Yeah," He nodded, "Alright." Regina nodded to herself and turned so that her back was to him. Cupping water in her hands she started to pour some over her head. David undressed quickly before slipping into the water only a few feet away from Regina. He couldn't help himself as he watched her bathe. She just looked so peaceful, so at ease, so...beautiful. David wasn't sure when it had started. Probably about the time that he had started fighting with Snow. Sure at first the fights were about reasonable things that had truly mattered to the both of them, but then it had turned into petty squabbling; any excuse to pick a fight with each other. Then one day he noticed Regina; really noticed her and from there things just clicked until it came to a point where he wanted to be with her. When he and Snow had finally decided to call it quits he knew that he had to have her, she was perfect. Pushing his wet fingers back through his hair he shook his head, he knew that he wanted to be with Regina, he just wasn't sure how to approach her with it.  
A plan forming in the back of his mind, David stepped backwards, each step bringing him closer to Regina until finally, he bumped into her.  
"What are you doing?" She demanded turning to face the plotting man.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was so close to you," David lied, casting a subtle look down the stunning woman's bare body.  
"Well now you know," She snapped pointing to the other side of the water, "get back over to your side." David groaned audibly when his eyes landed on her breasts. They weren't too big, but definitely not small, a perfect handful that were perky and soft looking with dusky pink nipples that David found himself wanting to touch, to hold, to kiss...to taste. Regina flushed, embarrassed, her hands scrambling to cover her chest again when she noticed him staring. "David? What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, "you're with Snow, you shouldn't be looking at me like that." She snapped feeling confused.  
"I'm not with Snow anymore," David began, "we've separated."  
"What?" Regina questioned the confusion growing, "Why?"  
"Incorrigible differences."  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Regina stated, completely meaning it.  
"Don't be," David shook his head and taking a chance closed the distance between them, his hands slipping onto her hips, "I needed it to end, I need to..." He didn't finish his sentence but instead he swooped down to push his mouth against hers in a slow kiss.  
Regina pulled away instantly, her fingers going to her mouth.  
"David we can't." She argued looking up into his icy blue eyes, gone dark with want, "Nobody would understand, they'd blame me for Snow and you splitting up, they would hate us." 

"But you do want me right?" He asked with a tiny grin.  
"No one would blame me," She chuckled lightly, "You're so charming...pun not intended." She paused a moment refusing to look him in the eye but instead focusing on David's chest, "You do know that this would devastate Snow right?" David shook his head.  
"Regina I care for you, I want to be with you and I want to show you that. I know that people aren't going to like it and that this might not work out but shouldn't we at least try." He looked at her imploringly as he drew her closer to her body waiting for her decision.  
"Are you sure that this is what you want?" She finally questioned shaking her head, "I mean, I've hurt you so many times in the past. David chuckled softly and reached up to cup her cheek, forcing her to meet his gaze.  
"Exactly. It's in the past. You've changed; you've become this amazing and stunning person, someone that I want to be with." Regina flushed, a smile curving her lips.  
"Really?"  
"yes." He smiled himself, his eyes dropping down to her lips once again, "I really want to kiss you again." Regina teethed at her bottom lip for a moment before lifting up onto her tiptoes and meshing her lips into David's. The meshing of their lips started off slow, breaths mingling, hands gently tracing. Her arms curled up around his neck, one of her legs curling over his hip, her lips parting to allow him to deepen the kiss. David grunted softly, his hand skimming down to settle on her other thigh, pulling her up until her legs could wrap around his waist. They only broke the kiss for a moment, long enough to move from the water to the shore where David moved her robe to create a bed for them. Setting her down, he pressed a gentle kiss to her collarbone before glancing up at her. "Are you sure that this is what you want?" He questioned, needing to know that she was completely firm in her decision and not just caught up in the moment.  
"Yes," She whimpered softly, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, "please David." He growled slowly before leaning down to press a gently kiss to her collar again, his hands skimming down to her chest. Regina's head tipped back, a soft moan passing her lips when he kissed between her breasts, his hands cupping the side of each mound so that he could gently tease at each of her nipples. He smiled against her skin, liking the way that her body involuntarily arched up into each of his touches. Pausing briefly to swirl his tongue in her belly button he glanced up at her, making sure that her eyes were focused on him. When she glanced down, unsure as he why he paused was when he blew gently along the very center of her. Regina moaned loudly, her hips bucking slightly, her head falling back. A small smile crossing his mouth, David canted her hips forward, leaning down to finally taste her. "David!" She cried her fingers reaching down to tangle in his hair as slowly he eased a finger into her.  
"Do you like that?" He murmured against her skin, a second finger joining the first to push into her tight heat. Regina nodded, whimpering softly, the fingers in his hair tightening.  
"David! Please! Faster!" He smiled, curling his fingers upwards to stroke along her upper walls as he picked up the pace of each thrust. Her groans of encouragement were all that he needed as a third finger joined the first two. "Please!" she begged, her inner walls starting to clench around the intruding digits. "I'm so close!" David growled, his hand reaching up to tweak her nipple and that was all it took. With a sharp cry Regina shattered, her walls pulsing around David's fingers, her juices flooding his hand. Pressing his head to her stomach he continued to pump slowly into her tight heat until the spasms started to slow and the fingers in his hair begged him to look up at her. "David," She chanted, her lips barely moving with each almost inaudible word.

"Yes, love?" He questioned, turning his head to press a kiss to her stomach, and then another to the valley between her breasts, his fingers slipping from within her.

"I need you," She whimpered softly when he paused long enough to suckle one of her tender nipples. He nodded against her flesh, nudging her hips further apart so he could tease the very center of her with the tip of himself. Regina cried out, her hips undulating forward, needing him in her, unable to take the teasing when she felt so empty. "David please!" She begged, hating that she had been reduced to begging, but then he was slowly pushing into her, his hip slipping onto her hip in order to tilt her just right and it was worth it. They both paused when he finally had sank into the hilt, pelvis against pelvis- Regina's lips parted as she gasped, David's eyes screwed shut… he needed to move. David growled softly as he started to pull back from the tight heat that was clenching around him before roughly surging forward, knowing that it was what his Queen needed. His free hand tangled in her hair, hips lips settling possessively against hers as he set up a steady pace, each firm thrust causing his skin to slap into hers. Tongue twining against tongue their mouths fused together, Regina's nails digging into the firm skin of his shoulders. Ripping her mouth away from his she let out a cry, already feeling her body start to tense. "Please! I'm so close." David swore as her wet heat started to clench around his length. He wasn't ready for it to end- being inside her was one of the best things that he had ever felt. Releasing her hair, he pushed his hand between the two of them, his finger circling her nub- once, twice, and then her back was arching, her lips parting in a silent scream as she shattered. David groaned, dropping his head against her chest, pushing his length through each strong pulse of her body until he couldn't take it anymore. His fingers tightening on her hip he sank into her one final time before he came, emptying himself inside her.

They stayed like that for a while, neither one of them moving as their breathing started to return to normal and their sweat slicked skin started to cool.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, pulling out of her with a low groan, already feeling sensitive. He rolled to his side, pulling the small figure of the queen against him, his hand reaching up to push her hair away from her eyes.

"Perfect." She murmured, feeling more relaxed, happier than she had been in a long time. Her cheeks flushed red, her tongue poking out to lick her lips. "It was just perfect."

"Good," David murmured himself with a smile, thumb stroking along her cheek, "I'm glad." She let out a sound of contentment as she nuzzled into his chest, unwilling to give up their private moment just yet. "We should probably discuss where things are going to go from here." He reminded her when her breathing started to slow. Regina nodded against his skin, pulling away. She immediately missed his warmth as she reached for her clothes but she knew that they needed to return to the camps.

"I know." She agreed, "But for now we both should probably head back. We don't want anyone to notice that we're gone and come looking for us." David nodded his silent agreement and stood himself, walking to his own pile of clothes. They dressed in silence each lost in their own thoughts of where things would go.

Taking her hand in his, David lead the way back to the camp, a feeling of peace spreading between the two of them. On the outskirts he bent and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, needing that last moment before he slipped away from her, leaving Regina to find her own bed. She sighed contently as she slipped onto the palate, pulling the blankets up around her body. A smile curled her lips as she started to drift off- for the first time in days she was going to bed happy.

 **Notes:**

-You all voted for a evil charming one shot so here you go!

-Question: what's your favorite ship?

-Mine would have to be evil charming.

\- what's yours?

\- leave a review please!

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own any of these characters they all belong to once upon a time.**

 **Enjoy! :)**


End file.
